


Megamind Drabbles

by BandGeek727



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGeek727/pseuds/BandGeek727
Summary: Megamind drabbles; short, sweet, angsty, and fluffy.





	Megamind Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm dustin off old works, I found this series of Megamind drabbles. Never finished the challenge, but I'll post what I have.

1\. Inexperienced

It didn’t take her long to realize he was trembling. She gently placed a hand against his chest.

“Are you scared?” she asked incredulously.

He swallowed. It took him a moment or two before he hesitantly slipped his hands around her waist. “It’s just… I’ve never been close to anyone like this before.”

2\. You’re Safe Now

“Shouldn’t you be arresting that creep?” Roxanne murmured weakly.

“Shhh,” Megamind soothed, holding her shaking body close to his. “The police can handle it this time. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

3\. Lost

She regarded him thoughtfully. “So, where _do_ you come from? Where are your parents?”

She regretted the question the moment the words left her lips. His face darkened; he turned away from her.

She bit her lip. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to pry…”

He shook his head. “No, it’s alright. My world is gone. The whole planet was destroyed. That’s why my parents sent me here. They died saving my life.”

He seemed to stare out the window at nothing for a moment. Then he added, so softly she barely heard him, “I’m the last of my kind.”

4\. Found

He stared at the image on the ultrasound – more specifically, at the unusual size of the cranium.

She smiled at his stunned expression. “I don’t think you’re the last of your kind anymore.”

5\. Why

The young boy sat alone in the corner of the cell, nursing a bruise he’d received in gym class earlier that day. He drew his knees up to his chest. “I want to go home, Minion,” he whimpered.

It pained the little fish to see his master like this. “I know, Sir. But that’s impossible.”

“But _why?”_ the boy demanded, whirling around to face his friend. Minion’s heart ached to see tears in those startlingly green eyes. “We don’t belong here, Minion. Why can’t we just go back?”

His voice was so pleading, his friend could hardly bear it. The fish sighed heavily. He knew one day this question would come up. That didn’t make it any easier to answer.

7\. First

Minion was there in an instant, a scowl replacing his normally pleasant expression. With a single shot he had knocked the gun out of the assailant’s hand. Roxanne rushed away from her captor, into Megamind’s waiting arms.

Minion kept the laser trained on the man in the mask. “No one hurts Miss Ritchi!” he growled.

8\. Second

Roxanne squirmed in the man’s grip, the barrel of the gun pressed uncomfortably against her temple. Briefly she reflected that Megamind, for all the times he’d kidnapped her, had never threatened her life like this. As it was, he was currently lowering his own weapon, alternately glancing worriedly at her and glaring daggers at her captor. Roxanne knew he would never fire with her life at such risk.

She was just about to shout for him to shoot anyway when the sound of laser fire came from somewhere above and the pistol was knocked away from her head. Dazed, she stumbled forward into Megamind’s waiting arms, clutching his shirt and burying her face in his chest.

Her mind reeling, she distantly heard an enraged Minion shouting above the howling wind, “No one hurts Miss Ritchi!”

9\. Third

Megamind surveyed the situation in front of him, trying to keep a steady hold on his laser.

“Drop it, Blue – or she gets it,” the masked man growled, pressing his gun into the side of Roxanne’s head.

Megamind seethed at the man. How _dare_ he lay hands on his Roxanne? He would have liked nothing better than to smack the smirk off this arrogant jerk’s face. But what could he do? One wrong move and the man would fire – and Megamind simply couldn’t live with the consequences. Slowly he began lowering his weapon, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender. Roxanne struggled defiantly against her captor’s hold. Megamind’s gaze swept over the pair of them, frantically calculating the best possible way to free her.

In a sudden flurry of movement so fast the city’s new hero almost missed it, a laser was fired and the criminal’s gun was knocked out of his hand, safely away from Roxanne. She half ran, half fell forward and collapsed into Megamind’s waiting arms. He wrapped her in a protective embrace as she buried her face in his chest. Glancing up, relief washed over him and he smiled weakly. He’d never been so grateful to see his best friend.

Minion’s face was pulled in a deep scowl, his laser trained on Roxanne’s assailant. “No one hurts Miss Ritchi!”

10\. Breakfast

“Good morning, Miss Ritchi!” Minion called brightly as Roxanne entered the kitchen, yawning slightly, and took a seat at the small wooden table in the middle of the room. “Can I get you some breakfast?”

“Oh, just some coffee will be fine,” Roxanne mumbled drowsily.

Minion pulled a face, shaking his fishy little body in a ‘no’ motion. “Oh, you need more than that! Don’t worry; I’ll have some eggs and bacon ready in no time.” And with that he set to work on the stove top.

Roxanne smiled, shaking her head slightly. She had the feeling that even back when he and Megamind were supposedly ‘evil,’ Minion had always been fond of her.

14\. Stranger

“You mean you never knew?” Megamind laughed. “Although, I suppose if you never were really a couple… I imagine that’s not something he just went around broadcasting to anyone off the street…”

Roxanne stared at him, half annoyed, half curious. “And what exactly did I never know?”

Megamind stifled his laughter, though his eyes still danced as he looked over at her. “Metro Man was not born here. He came from the Glaupunk Quadrant, just as I did – his world was destroyed right alongside mine. He’s every bit as alien as I am.”

Now the laughter really did stop, and his expression darkened. “The only reason he fit in when I didn’t is because he actually _looked_ like he belonged.”

15\. You’re Beautiful

It was her turn to laugh. She slipped up beside him and cupped her hand under his chin, turning his impetuous face back towards her.

“You know, Megs, even the night I dumped you, it was never the way you looked that was the problem. _Believe_ me.”

17\. Who Are You

_Roxanne – say I wasn’t so normal. Say I was… bald, with the complexion of a popular primary color. Would you still enjoy my company?_

_Back in sh- school, none of the other kids really liked me. I was always picked last for everything._

Looking back now, Roxanne realized that even though he’d been in disguise, Megamind had always been showing her who he truly was, villainy and dramatics aside.

20\. What If

_“Megamind…”_

He had absolutely no intention of listening to whatever drivel Hal Shtewart had in store for him. It was pointless, anyway – he was too far gone to care. But curiosity got the better of him, and it wasn’t as if he had anything else to do. So he lazily flipped back a channel to see what Tighten had in store for him.

He shudders to think what might have happened if he hadn’t.

21\. Alternate Universe

Roxanne Ritchi was dead.

It was all over the papers, all over the news. Apparently Tighten had tied her to the top of Metro Tower and then knocked the building over, but not before broadcasting his plans for the whole city to see – the whole city, and Megamind.

It was all his fault. He’d been a coward, too afraid even to try to do the right thing. He’d left Roxanne to deal with his mistake all on her own. If he’d been half as brave as she had been… If he’d only listened to what Tighten had to say…

But he hadn’t. He’d hidden away in his little cell. Things could have been so different, he reflected. As it was, Tighten had free reign of the city and was wreaking all kinds of havoc. And Roxanne was dead. Because of him.

And that would haunt him more than any wrong he’d ever done.

22\. Vacation

She found him out on her balcony, leaning up against the hoverbike and grinning deviously.

“A little bird told me you could use a breather,” he said, motioning for her to join him on the bike.

She put her hands on her hips. “Does this mean you’re kidnapping me?” she asked playfully.

His mischievous smile widened and he shrugged. “What can I say? Old habits die hard, Miss Ritchi.”

23\. Rain

I had rained all afternoon – as if the city itself was mourning the loss of its hero.

Roxanne was still in shock. She’d always thought of Metro Man as indestructible. To see him gone, just like that…

She shook her head. Roxanne would not allow herself to appear upset in front of all these people. A large gathering had collected in front of City Hall – reporters, civilians, police – all waiting anxiously to see what Megamind would do next.

The rain had stopped, but the streets were still slick, and there remained a heavy dampness in the air that seemed to reflect the mood of the city – and Roxanne’s own heart.

After all, with Megamind in control, the future was most certainly bleak.

24\. Potential

She rolled her eyes at his supposedly witty banter. She was finding today’s kidnapping particularly annoying.

Before Megamind could launch into another tirade about how his latest evil plan would bring the city to its knees, Roxanne cut him off. “Y’know, have you ever given not being evil a try?”

He spun around with a flourish, brandishing a finger at her. “Oho, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? So you could tell all of Metrocity how you single-handedly reform-ed its greatest threat? Well, I will never fall for such tricks! Besides, what else would I be?”

His eyes locked with hers then, and she could only stare back at them. They were wide and uncertain and – yes, almost scared-looking. The two of them simply stared at each other for a long moment, a moment in which Roxanne would later swear she caught a glimpse of the man he would become.


End file.
